


Lunarium

by peachydrangea



Series: Lunarium [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Coven AU, Gen, Witch AU, or the pretentiousness, this is just like an intro thing the whole thing won't b written like this i dnt have the energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydrangea/pseuds/peachydrangea
Summary: The darkness of a forest always seems imposing to strangers who do not know it.





	Lunarium

The darkness of a forest always seems imposing to strangers who do not know it. A thick, murky unknown filled with bracken and roots, climbing high into the undisturbed sky. Fauna almost seems mythical, caught in the corner of the eye, crystal white fur reflecting the full moonlight. If you dare to travel further, past the natural barriers so slowly created, there are winding paths unseen in the day, movements echoing as if in an isolated tunnel with no foreseeable end. 

And in the middle of this, a living breathing green and brown and black entity, sit twelve girls in a circle of tea-lights, perfectly in tune with the life around them. Bloodstone and amethyst scattered around them, they fear not the cracking of branches or the rustling of leaves. Of hedgehogs blindly snuffling through the undergrowth, and owls that roost high above. There’s a gentle purple glow around them, powerful protection spells keeping them in their own little worlds. Elements leak from their fingertips as they give offerings to the faery folk, who, while mischievous to those who don’t know or care for them, take gladly from their regular visitors, and in turn, do their common chores and gardening.

A pendulum hangs from the grasp of one, whilst another rattles runes in a velvet blue bag, drawing one slowly at a time. One prepares a month’s reserve of moon water, oak-wood-wand slowly circling the silver bowl in a clockwise motion. Each has their own special job to do; honouring the Maiden, the Mother, and the Crone, whilst tirelessly casting.

They will sit there for hours under the shifting moon, feasting on apples and pomegranate seeds, until the clouds of darkness lift and the sun first cracks the sky. Bundled up in hand-knitted jumpers and carrying too many tools and equipment, the twelve girls will make their way out of the seclusion of their own natural world, and return to the cottage with the smoking chimney and lavender-scented pillows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope u enjoy this series that is to come!!
> 
> you can read the chuulip '5 times' drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970118)  
> [twitter](twitter.com/peachuuiip)  
> [buy me a ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/G2G5A6YT)


End file.
